


Hera

by wrennette



Series: BSG drabbles [3]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: archiving old words, mythology and religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, post series. Hera longs for space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hera

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving from LJ. Originally posted in 2010.
> 
> Disclaimer: Neither BSG nor any of the characters depicted belong to the author, who intends no copyright infringement and receives no compensation.

By the time she is seven, the best they can figure, Hera no longer remembers space. She longs for it nonetheless, watching the night sky with an almost monomaniacal intensity. Athena makes up constellations and names for them, links them to half forgotten stories of the Lords of Kobol and well remembered traits of her Cylon siblings. Hera clings to these bedtime stories even though Karl silently discourages them from across the room, and Hera's enthusiasm is far stronger than her husband's disapproval. Athena tells the stories over and over, until she actually remembers them, and one day Hera will tell her children of these far away gods and heroes, and they will tell their children, and so the twelve Lords will once more become the Blessed Immortals.


End file.
